knight
by dreamninja
Summary: Larxene left everything for Lea and now she has nothing but then she meets someone willing to help her.


"Larxene I don't love you I never have"Lea said.

"So you were just taking advantage of me"Larxene asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Now you're getting it.I can't believe you actually thought I loved you you're pathetic"Lea spat.

"But-"

"Just get out of my house"Lea said.

Larxene was about to cry but then she realized she was not about to let that sorry excuse for a man see her cry.

"I hope you're happy and I hope one day someone does this to you and I hope that i'm around to watch them knock you down"Larxene said before walking out the front door and into the rain. She didn't have many friends she could turn to because she had left everything to be with Lea after they got their hearts back and now she had nothing but a broken heart. She just laid down on a bench trying not to shiver since she only had on a red dress she wore for Lea. She sat their and her tears fell joining all the raindrops on her.

"Larxene what are you doing out here you will get sick for sure"the man said.

"Even why are you out this late"Larxene asked wiping her eyes and sitting up.

"I could ask you the same question"Even said.

"I found out Lea was just taking advantage of me and he kicked me out"Larxene said.

"Don't you have someone you can stay with"Even asked.

"No I left everything to be with Lea and this is what I get for it"Larxene said.

"Come on you can come with me"Even said.

"Thats ok you don't have to do that"Larxene said.

"Come on I insist I can't let a friend stay out here in the rain and catch a cold"Even said handing Larxene his coat.

"Thanks"Larxene said hugging Even. This caught him by surprise.

"Come on we better get out of the rain"Even said leading her back to his house as they both walked under his umbrella. When they got to his house he opened the door for her like a gentlemen which surprised her because Lea never did nice things like that for her.

"Thanks"she mumbled.

"Alright well why don't you go get cleaned up and I will try to find you some clothes to sleep in. The bathroom is down that hall to the left"he said before leaving her to clean up. She walked to the bathroom and when she saw her face she looked horrible her hair was all over the place and her mascara was smeared. She wiped it all away. _'The only reason I wore this stupid stuff is because Lea liked it but i'm not gonna change for men anymore so no more_ makeup' Larxene thought.

"Hey Larxene I found some of Ienzo's old clothes you can wear i'll just leave them outside the door and i'll be in the kitchen if you need me"Even yelled through the door.

"Thanks"Larxene said opening the door and picking up the clothes. She closed the door and slipped out of her heels and wet dress. She was glad to be rid of those torturous shoes and have that stupid dress off. She changed into the t-shirt and sweatpants Even left her and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the clothes Even I feel alot better now"Larxene said.

"No problem there's a room for you across from the bathroom so you can get a good night's sleep and I will be in the next room if you need me"Even said.

"Why are you being so nice to me I was never nice to you when we were in the organization"Larxene said.

"You're not the only one none of us were really nice but its different now"Even said.

"Thanks Even I owe you"Larxene said hugging him again.

"Goodnight"he said.

"Night sweet dreams"Larxene said smiling for the first time in awhile. She went to bed that night thinking about everything that had happened and how Even had helped her. If it wasn't for him she would be out in the cold. 'I know it sounds cliche but Even is my knight' Larxene thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Morning…

"Goodmorning sleepyhead"Even said smiling at her as she came into the kitchen still half asleep.

"Morning"Larxene said sitting at the table across from him.

"Did you sleep ok"Even asked.

"Thats the best i've slept in weeks"Larxene said. Even got up and fixed a cup of coffee and gave it to Larxene.

"Thanks Even you have done so much for me I'll be out of your hair soon"Larxene said taking the coffee.

"No you won't be leaving until you have another place to stay. My friend will not be homeless when I have somewhere for her to stay. Come on we're going somewhere"Even said.

"Where are we going"Larxene asked.

"It's a surprise"Even said leading her out the door.

"Wait I don't have any money"Larxene said.

"Thats ok its my treat""he said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that"Larxene said.

"Come on I insist"Even said. Larxene was gonna argue but the she saw Lea walking towards them.

"Larxene what are you doing with this nerd"Lea asked.

"He isn't a nerd he is way nicer than you. He gave me a place to stay last night after you kicked me out"Larxene spat.

"Whatever I bet he isn't as good as me in bed"Lea said.

"Its not like that"Larxene said.

"I always knew you were a whore thats why I went out with you"Lea said.

"You better apologize to her"Even said.

"Why should I what are you gonna do about it"Lea asked pushing Even.

"Hey don't push him"Larxene said getting in between the two men and glaring at Lea.

"Stay out of this"Lea said pushing Larxene to the ground.

"Don't push her"Even said shoving Lea. Lea punched Even knocking him to the ground but Even just stood back up refusing to punch back.

I won't stoop to your level"Even said.

"Fight back you wuss"Lea said punching Even again.

"I see no point in fighting you"Even said once again getting up. Lea was about to punch him again but Larxene stepped in between them.

"Lea stop it"Larxene said glaring at Lea.

"Come on babe lets go home and leave this wuss"Lea said reaching for Larxene's arm but she jerked away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you i'm staying with my true friend"Larxene said kneeling by Even.

"Fine then move out of the way so I can beat this loser"Lea said roughly shoving Larxene. She got up and got in his face glaring at him and he slapped her. Larxene held her cheek feeling the stinging pain. Had he really just hit her? She never expected him to hit her he was always so nice before but I guess this is the real him' Larxene thought.

"You're gonna regret hitting her"Even said standing up and walking towards Lea. Before Lea could do anything Even punched him so hard in the stomach that Lea stumbled over in pain.

"Are you ok"Even asked Larxene.

"Yeah i'm fine"Larxene said standing up.

"Let's go shopping then"Even said leading Larxene to a store.

* * *

2 hours later…

"How does this look"Larxene asked stepping out of the dressing room in black skinny jeans and a yellow halter top.

"Wow you look amazing"Even said looking at her shocked by the transformation.

"Thanks I think this and all the other clothes are enough"Larxene said. Even just smiled and paid for the clothes.

"I swear I will pay you back when I get the money"Larxene said.

"Here let me carry the bags"Even said grabbing all the bags.

"Thats a very nice boyfriend you have there"the cashier said.

"We aren't a couple"Larxene said blushing as she followed Even out of the store.

Once they got back to Even's house he left the bags in Larxene's room and went to cook. She came out of her room wearing the last outfit she tried on.

"Hey whats cooking"Larxene asked.

"Pancakes"Even said.

"For dinner"Larxene asked.

"Yep"Even said setting a plate of them in front of her. Once they were done eating Larxene saw a bruise on Even's cheek.

"Is that from Lea"Larxene asked pointing at the bruise.

"Yep but its ok I am used to taking beatings. I used to get bullied at school since I was a nerd and my dad was a drunk"Even said looking away from Larxene.

"No its not ok Lea was way out of line"Larxene said turning Even to look at her.

"I would take a thousand beatings for you"Even said.

"Thanks but next time we can kick Lea's butt together"Larxene said taking a hold of Even's hand.

"I won't ever let him hurt you again"Even said.

"Thanks for saving me"Larxene said before kissing Even.


End file.
